anyWHO
by Space-Kid
Summary: Um... this is just a bunch of one shots about doctor who. Some are sad, some are happy, some are scary, some are nice, and they range from anywhere between that.
1. Jenny

Flying away, from the world that brought her up to find the man who made her who she was.

Jenny finally got out of the stolen ship, it had been hours, and she was tired and her legs needed to be stretched. She didn't know what this foreign planet was, but she knew it could possibly have any contact with the last planet she was at and her dad might just be around there somewhere.

She read a sign that said, "Just another Cardiff bar." She gave a little giggle, she must have been in a place called Cardiff, and that must have been the sense of humour of the things that lived there. She decided to enter.

Inside was dark and smoky, and there was a lot of men in there, they all had their own distinctive smell, each almost a little worse than the last. She took a seat on a stool near the counter. The man behind the counter gave her a grin with his yellow teeth, and said "What could I do you for Sweetie Pie?"

"My name is Jenny, and I am still thinking about what I would like to order thank you very much." Jenny couldn't tell that the old man was flirting with her but she knew she didn't like it. The bar tender slowly walked back, mumbling about how he never get's nice 'ones.'

Jenny looked around the dark bar, seeing a bunch of men playing pool and a bunch sitting around a table drinking and laughing, everyone except her seemed to be having a good time. This was interrupted by the bar tender again, this time holding a big glass of beer, he handed it to Jenny, "This is for you Dumpling, from that fellow." He pointed to a lonely man right up the back of the bar, the man was young and not as smelly as the others, he seemed to be a bit more handsome than the others as well. He gave her a wink when he was being pointed at. Jenny got up, not accepting the drink and began to walk towards the stranger.

She sat on a stool on the other side of the table the man was sitting at, she asked him, "Who are you?" The man gave a big grin, "Oh, now that wasn't the greeting I expected, plus you didn't get your drink, you better, cause you know' I'm paying for it." He gave another big smile, he seemed to be a very sarcastic man. She asked again "Who are you?"

"Me, I'm just a man." This time his smile was somewhat seductive. "Why did you buy me that drink?" She asked. "Because I've got the money and your hot." The man replied, this time wanting a reply. Jenny noticed that the bar had no heating and she was actually quite cold. "No." She argued, "I am freezing this place is really cold." The man raised and eye brow, "This place?"

"Um… yeah Cardiff." She replied, "I'm travelling." The man seemed unnaturally interested in what she was saying, "by yourself?" He asked. "Yes." She answered quickly, "I am looking for a relative."

"Are you related to someone who lives around here?" He asked. "Um it's kind of complicated, he travels as well." She began to give small hints to the truth but didn't really want to reveal anything. "Well, if you need a place to stay, you can sleep in my bed tonight." He said seductively. "Yeah maybe, but where will you sleep." Jenny asked the stranger. "By your side, I was hoping." The man was seriously flirting with Jenny but Jenny still didn't really know. "Na, I think I should be alright." Jenny argued.

"So who is he?" The stranger randomly said, "He?" asked Jenny. "Yeah," the stranger continued, "you said you where looking for a he."

"Oh, my dad." Jenny said. "you wouldn't know him."

The man gave his biggest smile yet, "You never know, it is a small universe." He continued this smile.

"Well," argued Jenny, "you wouldn't know because you are just a lonely man spending his night at a smelly bar." She stoped before she got to personal. "Hey, I just want to help you out, I was once looking for a Doctor and no one helped me find him, I had to track him down myself, and just let me say that he was a bit of a traveller as well. When I met back up with him he was a different person." His grin got a little smaller.

Jenny was intrigued with what the man said about a 'Doctor' could that man's doctor be The Doctor. "The Doctor you say?" Asked Jenny.

"Yeah" that man said, "I told you it was a small universe."

Jenny asked, "Do you mean my dad, The Doctor." she stoped suddenly after realising the secret she gave. The mans eyes where almost popping out of his head, he was shocked. "dad?" was the only word he seemed to get out of his mouth. "He's more of a go getter than I thought."

"The man skulled the rest of his drink, and than got up in a rush, "you need to come with me." he ordered, "Oh yeah, how rude of me I forgot to introduce myself. My names Jack." He than put some money on the table, and rushed out with Jenny right behind him.

"It's a small Universe." said Jack again.


	2. Little Boy

If a boy is destined to become a hero, can he really be called a hero in the first place?

Well, this boy had a big future ahead of him, a future full of aliens, full of time travel but mostly full of running away.

He sat in the unfamiliar living room, in front of the warm fire, sitting on a cosy chair. He was quite relaxed, well, as relaxed as time lords can get. The boy watched the elderly man who owned the house walk into the room, holding biscuits and a glass of purple Glockinspray, which at the time was this boys favourite drink. The elderly time lord gave the little boy a wink, than began to spoke in his calm, and warm voice.

"Have I told you the story about the time I was in the Quanton universe, and how I found the lost planet of Geogor?" The old man asked the little child.

The Child thought about what his answer would be for a little bit, than he spoke, "Yeah, you have told me that one, I want to hear the one where you found the city of gold."

"Oh, but I've told that one so many times, that I wish the I had never even lived through those experiences." The old man claimed with a little bit of a smile on his face.

"Oh please, I really like that one!" The little boy asked.

"I am sorry, how about the time I met your father, when he was just a little boy, like you?" He suggested.

"But that one is boring, I don't even know what an aton is." The little boy argued.

"Auton! It's called an Auton! Anyway, how has your father been lately?" The old man asked with not much interest.

"Oh, his fine just a little all over the place." The boy told him.

"Yeah, the sixth regeneration is always the hardest." The man said with a little bit of a smile. "But anyway, how old are you now?"

"Well now I am 10." The boy said as if he was hiding a little bit of shame.

"Oh, yes I remember when you where just eight and you where doing that test, it feels like it was just yesterday, hang on! At this place it probably was." He gave a little giggle.

"I feel bad about running away. I shouldn't have been such a coward, plus my only friend hasn't been the same since the test." The young boy complained.

"Well, sometimes running away is the best thing to do." The elderly man added.

"No it's not, I should have been inspired!" The boy argued.

"I ran away." The old man admitted.

The little boy gave a little bit of a laugh. He looked out a small window and noticed that it wasn't raining anymore. So he said by to his elderly friend that he was going to leave.

The elderly man looked out his little window to see the little boy running down a hill, and back to his house. The old mans view was a little blocked by a tree, but he didn't seem to care. He laid back on his chair, and said to himself, "A horrible storm follows that boy, oh how curious." He gave a little giggle.


	3. Look Back

He opened the door of the TARDIS, he looked out at this magical world around him. The grass purple and the trees red. The creatures around all different shapes and sizes. He slammed the door behind him, and began to explore. The air was slightly cold, but there was no breeze. He looked around the mystical forest, and saw a cliff. It was very big and of cause the first idea to pop into the doctors head was to climb it. So the Doctor turned his shoulder and said, "What do you say about…" He than stoped realising he was still alone, he had no one to explore with and no one to brag to.

This completely took over the Doctor's excitement to climb the cliff, it made him nervous, and made him realise that there was more to living than he had ever thought before.

The war changed the Doctor, changed him physically and mentally. The war made him rough and uneasy. It also made him depend on people more than he had ever before. The war brought on danger and affairs, it also brought on the extinction of the Doctor's whole race, and brought down his loved home planet. Sure the Doctor had done a lot of good like save Earth at least 70 times and he stoped the destruction of Numart in the near future. But that didn't make up for what he had done in that war, sure the Daleks had struck first but, he can't help but feel responsible.

The Doctor slowly walked back towards the TARDIS, he just really didn't feel like doing anything to important, he just wanted to relax, he just wanted to go back and stop everything he did, and just die in the war, leaving all the time lords to die, like they should have.

But if the Doctor had died then the Daleks would have won, the universe would have never been safe. The Doctor would have never met Rose, he would have never stuffed up Donna's life and he would have never killed Astrid, he wouldn't have left Jack's and Martha's love unfulfilled and he would have never saved the Earth the few times they have needed him lately.

The Doctor thought about what happened, he thought about if it happened again he would change a few things, and how if he kept going the way he was going, avoiding a contact of humans than he would never have fun again, and if the Doctor couldn't have fun, than what could he have.


	4. She Wore Blue, When They Wore Silver

She wore blue, When they wore Silver.

The night that I had been waiting for, for weeks has finally come, But now I just wish I could turn back time.

The darkness of the night is turning into the brightness of a new day. As the night grows old, the new day just begins. That man, the man that saved my life is sitting across from me. I know that he wants to talk, but the words have gotten the best of him.

I can feel the tears in my eyes, the hall that was full of many smiling people in just 3 hours ago now are at home trying to hide their memories. But they all know that something terrible happened to night, and if it wasn't for the man sitting across from me we would all be dead. But only a few where killed, sadly one of those brave souls, was the most important woman in my life.

I have ran through my memories over and over again. Trying to think of ways she might have survived. I think back to just 3 hours ago, only that little time ago she was alive and she was the most beautiful girl I had ever met.

I had wore the suit that she said she liked most on me. The suit that she told me to only wear on the most special of occasions. But any night that I would see her where special. Tonight was the night of a ball, our whole village had been getting ready for tonight. The Rose burn ball. Every year on Valentines day we would all get together and dance for hours and hours with the ones that we love, and tonight was to be the night that I finally reveal my love to her.

Time passes in my memory but I do remember getting into the hall and seeing everyone dancing and laughing. Then I saw her, she wore that blue dress that I got her only a month ago. She had a bow in her beautiful blonde hair. I was happy to see her, but I was not happy to see her dancing with this man. The man that saved us. He is a funny looking chap with long curly brown hair. His eyes look as if he has been through a lot more then any other human. But they also look cheery the have a boyish charm that I could see as he was dancing with the woman I love. I was crushed but it was the least of my problems as I heard marching, coming closer and closer. As the marching did get closer the band stoped playing their music, and every ones smiles fell down and they all stoped and listened. I see her standing there but now her man is gone, she turns around to see get comfort from him but see's no one there. The panic fills up her eyes. I begin to walk up to her, to hug her, to tell her everything is alright but I get no chance as the closer I get to her everyone begins to scream and point at the door.

I decide to look.

These strange looking men in silver suits and silver helmets but not the helmets worn by normal nights helmets that like something I have never seen before. They are all silver with bars poking out of their strange looking helmets.

Only one thought entered my head. This must be a take over. But they have no weapons. One man who must have brought his dagger, runs towards one of the men, but the man just pulls up his wrist and shoots out, what seems to be lightning from his wrist. People are scared. I see that man the man that my love was with standing there holding a strange red tube. He looks very mad. He began to shout. "Everyone if you want to live, you must listen to me and if you don't you will become like them. Now I need everyone to escape through the bathroom windows, and if you don't I guess no one will ever see you again. I did what he said, but first I needed to see her, the one I love. But of cause she followed this man, so I decided to follow her. As this man ran he yelled 3 words that saved us all, he said, "I'm the doctor" Upon hearing that the silver men followed him. I kept running towards her. The doctor ran all the way to the bell tower. He ran inside and so did she. But they just marched. I decided to stay outside I was scared of being in a building with those things, but most of all I was scared that of being in that room with the man that she chose above me.

The building exploded. No cyber men where left nor was she. But there was a box, a big blue box. It fell to the ground then started to make a noise, a breathing noise.

I ran towards it. I hit on it. I hit on the glass, it wouldn't brake. I could feel this machine disappearing in my hands so I said the one thing I was thinking " where is the woman I love?" The box stoped. And the man came out, he picked me up by my collar through me in.

This box was bigger on the inside.

The man ran up to this table with buttons on it and started to press and pull until he said " We have to talk." He pointed to the door. I didn't want to be around him anymore so I left but on the outside, we where back in the hall. But everything was quiet. I took a seat and so did he, and this is where I'm at now the man is to said to speak and so am I, but I ask one question. "Is she alive." The doctor looked at me and said "No, I am so sorry, but she was running towards the TARDIS as the explosion started, I had to close the door all I would have died. The woman you love, I met well today, but It seems Like a year ago. We went every where as I have got a time machine and we went to time millions of years from now. But she told me on the day I took her there was to be a dance, and that their was a very special boy that she would like to dance with. So I brought her to one minute after I took her. So she could get ready, she wore a dress that the man she loved bought her."

I began to cry, I believed this man knowing that the blue box was a time machine as it was bigger on the inside and took me here, It must be able to do anything. I believed this man on anything he had to say. I loved this woman and if she would trust her life with this man than I would trust him on his word. He got up he said that he must leave, and to tell everyone the silver men blow up the building and also them selves.

He got into his box and I watched it disappear. I sat their thinking about the night and how I will never completely understand it.

The night that I had been waiting for, for weeks has finally come, But now I just wish I could turn back time. But I know that he can.


	5. The Meeting

"What next?" the Doctor said, partly under his breath.

"Whatever you want?" Susan said much to his surprise. Allow it had been years since Susan had seen him, but she felt like they had never separated. She had always been a little regretful that she hadn't stayed with the Doctor for longer, but she was still happy with how her life turned out. She took one more glance at this man wearing a pinstripe suit with a large brown jacket, she remembered when he was once the grumpy old man, who taught her more than any teacher ever could. The Doctor looked at this woman who use to be the young girl he use to be so protective over. Susan picks up both her and the Doctor's coffee cups, and with a big smile on her face says, "Want another?" For which the Doctor nodded his head and replied, "Remember nothing too strong it will keep me up all night." Susan gave the man a wink.

She walked out of the room and into the kitchen, she threw the cups onto the table, and began to boil the kettle. She heard the Doctor shout from the other room, "So how's the husband?"

"oh, you mean David?" She asked knowing the answer. "Yes, that was his name, so how is he?" Susan replied with simply, "Alright, he should be home soon. You should stay, he'd love to see you."

The Doctor simply nodded his head. The kettle stopped boiling so Susan went and made them their coffee. She pulled out some chocolate biscuits, and put them onto a plate with the cups of coffee. She than slowly walked out to the lounge room, and very much to her surprise, no one else was in the room, just her and two cups of coffee. She placed them on the table and was about to have a big think. Then she heard his voice coming from another room, "Hey Susie, what ever happened to those shoes that you had when you where little?" He began to walk back into the room. He took a seat back where he was.

"Oh, those pink ones?" she asked, her memory not very clear.

"No, no, no they where purple… I think." He gave a little laugh than said, "Cause I thought I had them, but I've been looking all over the TARDIS, and they are no where to be seen." Susan than gave a laugh and quietly said, "Interesting."

"Hey Grand dad, when Dave comes back, you will be in for a great surprise." She was stumbling with her words.

"Oh, I was just surprised to see you, I thought you where dead until when we met again." The Doctor just seemed to drift off.

"Well, this will be a bigger surprise so I must warn you that…" As Susan began to explain, the door opened, Susan's beloved husband, David Campbell walked in with a child on his back, the child only about 6 years old. Dave looked at the Doctor and said, "Oh we have company. I believe we haven't met I'm David and this is Alex." While he said this he managed to get his child off his shoulder and held out his hand for the Doctor to shake it. The Doctor just sat like he was in a trance, he was amazed. Susan looked at David and said, "Dave this is my grand father." Dave was almost as surprised as the Doctor seemed to be. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't recognise you. Susan told me you could change but this is amazing." Susan then looked at the Doctor and said, "Oh, and Grandfather this is your great grandson Alex."

The Doctor stood up as if he was going to make a run for it, but instead he instantly became his old self and said, "Why did you name him Alex?"


	6. tenth doctor

The man came from the flames, just to run into some more. Coming from a world of disaster, only to save the Earth from darkness. His home was destroyed, his life ruined, and he had no scars to show from it.

He had seen the world begin, and watched it burn down. He witnessed the first Olympics, but also travelled on the Titanic. Well, a few Titanic's. He had seen many things, and wanted so much more, he was such an old man, yet such a little boy.

He just loved the surroundings, that just always seemed to change. He had seen through many faces, but loved many more. He had travelled with the love of his life, fought with his greatest enemy and had met a gay conman. His life wasn't nearly over, nor had it just begun.

This man was the Doctor, and he earned this title. He was the greatest warrior, and a fantastic adventurer, but he was an even better friend.


	7. A Man And His Wife

The elderly man sat on the cosy, chair that he had owned for years. The man sat and waited for his wife to return from the kitchen with some tea and cake. He loved the cake his wife made, he loved it very much.

The elderly man, a retired Admiral hardly had the ability to keep himself awake, these days. As his wife, Polly walked in, he felt excited, he felt like he hadn't seen her in years. He looked at her, and could still tell that even though many years had passed, she was still the girl he fell in love with.

"Here you go, Ben." She said softly as she passed him the tea. "Thanks duchess." He said in reply.

"It's been a while since you've called me that. I thought you'd forgot about it." Polly said after hearing his old nickname for her.

"It was on my mind, you know I've been thinking about our time with the doctor a lot lately?" He said to her. She nodded.

They sat in silence for a few moments, even though he had lead a big and fulfilling life after he met the doctor, he still wished that he had continued to travel with the doctor, and not aged, just been a figure in time like the doctor, but he and Polly made the choice to stay behind.

He looked across at the elderly woman he had married all those years ago, he remembered the first kiss they ever shared, and the times they made each other laugh. He wished that they had both decided to spend their time with the Doctor and Jamie, but they thought they knew better.

Ben then thought a bit harder, if he had travelled with the Doctor for longer, forever, then maybe he wouldn't have had the experiences that made him who he was, the ones who built him to become the man he became.

Ben and Polly witnessed things they should have never experienced, and Ben thought he should at least be thankful for that.

He looked over to Polly, to see her now reading a book called 'the time machine', he gave a chuckle, then closed his eyes, then for just a few seconds he heard a familiar whistle and howl, one that he would never forget. His eyes shot open, he looked at Polly, who had now jumped out of her seat, Ben slowly got up out of his seat without hurting himself. They then heard a knock on their door.

Polly rushed over to the door to answer it.


End file.
